Someday, Out Of The Blue
by snow. x . fairy
Summary: AU: Ike is a teenager that has been abused by his father ever since he was seven—since his mother died. His closest friends, Marth, Lucina, Robin and Roy soon find out the horrible pain he endures at home . . . but Ike remains secretive. Can the four get his friend to confess before it's too late? {Rated T — for foul language, abuse, blood & violence}
1. - I - Smile

**Someday**. x . **, Out Of** . x . **The Blue**

 _snow . x . fairy  
_

 **Summary:** AU: Ike is a teenager that has been abused by his father ever since he was seven—since his mother died. His closest friends, Marth, Lucina, Robin and Roy soon find out the horrible pain he endures at home . . . but Ike remains secretive. Can the four get his friend to confess before it's too late? {Rated T — for foul language, abuse, blood & violence}

 **Rating:** T — foul language, abuse, blood, violence

 **Disclaimer:** The following story is a work of fanfiction. The author does not own _Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS_ or any other _Super Smash Bros_ game. They are all owned by the one and only _Nintendo_.

* * *

 **. Chapter I .  
**

 _\- Smile -  
_

. **x** . **X** . **x** .

.

.

.

.

 _A young boy, only seven years old, hid behind the locked door of his room. He was shaking uncontrollably, his eyes wide and hand covering his mouth to suppress the loud sobs and screams that threatened to leave his throat._

 _The room was dark_ — _the only source of light was the silver moonlight that poured into the room from the window. The light made his tear-filled eyes glow, but all they showed was fear._

 _"Ike, you're angering me. Please open the door . . ."_

 _"I-I can't . . ." The boy barely whispered. "I-If I do . . . you'll hurt me, father."_

 _"There is no 'if'." The man on the other side of the door growled. "I WILL hurt you."_

 _Three hard kicks was all it took for the door to burst out of it's hinges and onto the floor. The boy tried his hardest to keep his heart in one piece after that, but all he could see was his face._

 _The man he was forced to call 'father'._

 _"You see what you done now, Ike? Now I need to waste all my fucking money to buy a new door." The man took a few steps towards him. "Do you know how much that will cost? Do you, you little piece of_ shit _?"_

 _"Father, I'm sorry," the boy silently cried on his bed. "I-I'm sorry! I'm so, so—"_

 _The young boy yelped when his spiky indigo hair was grabbed roughly by the man. Said man was now on the bed with the boy, holding him close to his face so his eyes were locked on his._

 _"Would you like your father's forgiveness?" The man purred into the boy's ear, sending chills of utter fear and disgust through the boys body. "Would you like to make your father happy again, Ike?"  
_

 _He didn't want to say 'yes'. That simple word had brought him hell. It brought him things that he never wanted to experience in his life. But it brought his father pleasure, and that was the only way for him to have the little bit of freedom._

 _"Y-Yes . . . Yes, father."_

 _The man smiled maniacally. "That's very good. But first . . ."_

 _He curled his beefy, large hand into a fist, and_ —

Ike's eyes flew open. He sat up, gasping for air with wide eyes.

"Ike! Ike, are you okay?" A familiar voice rang through the teen's ear as he continued to breath in and out rapidly. He felt someone's hands on his shoulders and they shook him, trying to make him snap out of it.

Moments passed and he calmed down, realizing that it was just a memory.

"I'm . . . I'm fine . . ." Ike muttered. "It was just some bad dream, or something. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh . . . that's a relief!" A teenage boy with navy blue hair and eyes sighed, taking his hands off of his shoulders. "You've been asleep for a while now, and you suddenly woke up like that . . . you scared me, a lot."

"Same here!" A girl with waist-length royal blue hair, namely Lucina, agreed. "Please Ike, don't scare us like that again."

Ike smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Lucina, Marth." He swept his midnight blue eyes across the area. They were under the large willow tree on the large field of their school, Smash Academy. The sky was a clear, light shade of blue with no clouds in sight. Ike darted his eyes to his side, realizing that two people were missing.

"Hey, where's Robin and Roy?"

"Roy went to the toilets because he said that the melon bread he bought tasted like crap." Marth explained. "And Robin went to the library with Shulk to study for an upcoming science test."

"Sounds like something that they would do." Said Ike. "So, it's just you two?"

"Yeah." The two bluenettes answered in unison.

"Well, OK. All I know is that I'm hungry as _fuck_."

"Oh yeah. You haven't eaten haven't you? You can have the rest of my bento." Marth told him. "Elice made too much food, I couldn't finish it all!"

"Don't mind if I do." Ike accepted the large bento box full of rice, rice balls, sushi, fried chicken strips and a few vegetables (which Ike wanted to avoid—he's more of a fruit person). "Thanks, by the way."

Marth smiled warmly—in a way Ike thought that resembled a mother. He didn't think think of his friend as a woman or anything, but it was just Marth's actions and overall personality that made him think of the warmth and kindness of a mother. That was something about Marth that Ike loved a lot.

"But you have to eat up quickly, lunch is almost over." Informed Lucina as she checked the time on her phone. She almost dropped said device when she noticed that the indigo-haired teen had already finished his food.

"New record~!" Cheered Marth, smiling brightly and clapping his hands. He then patted Ike on the head. "Well done!"

Lucina sweat dropped at the actions of two of her best friends. "You guys are really . . . weird."

"Is that a problem, Lu-Lu?" Asked Ike, smirking teasingly at the blue-haired girl. Said girl puffed out a cheek in annoyance.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Personally, I think it's cute." Marth said. "Lu-Lu . . . yep, I'll be calling you that from now on!"

"No~!"

Ike chuckled, watching his two blue-haired best friends get into a playful fight, then soon bursting out laughing at their own childish actions. Ike felt his lips curve downwards as a stream of memories flowed into his mind.

 _'Forget it . . . she's gone.'_

"Why are you frowning, Ike?" Lucina asked, her and Marth's blue orbs locked on his.

Ike blinked, then shook his head and smiled. "It's nothing."

Marth and Lucina continued to look at him, not entirely convinced. They both shrugged.

"If you say so."

. **x**. **X**. **x**.

"Ugh, that melon bread tasted like _shit_!" A fiery red-haired boy sighed and leaned back on his seat, resting his head on the table behind him and looking up to see a silver-haired boy looking down at the book he was reading. "What book is that, Robin? Not that I really care though."

"Then you don't have to know." Said Robin, turning the page of his book. "Right?"

"Guess so . . . when is this class going to be over? It sucks."

Robin sighed. "Everything sucks to you." He glanced at his watch. "In five, four, three, two . . ."

The bell rang, and immediately Roy stuffed all of his things into his bag and dashed out the classroom while yelling, "Freedom!"

Robin sighed once again, closing his book and placing it neatly inside his bag. Standing up, he ran a hand through his platinum locks and calmly left the classroom.

.

.

.

"Ike! Marth! Lucina!"

The three blue-haired teens stopped their conversations and turned their heads to see Roy running towards them. The lively red-head leaped towards the three and tackled them onto the ground—what he usually did when he felt like he hasn't seem them for a long time.

"We told you to stop doing that!" Yelled Marth who kicked Roy off, sending him flying towards Robin who kicked him back, and ended up landing in the arms of Ike.

"And I told you guys to stop kicking me around like a football!" Roy retorted. "Thanks for saving me again, Ike."

"It's all good." The bluenette replied, placing the red head gently on the ground. Roy immediately shot a glare at Marth and Robin, who both shrugged it off.

"Anyway, do you guys wanna grab a bite?" Lucina asked. "I'm in the mood for a burger and fries."

"You can count me in." Said Marth. Ike nodded his head in agreement.

"I would, but I have some homework to take care of." Robin stated, earning a pout from Lucina.

"It's _always_ homework when it comes to you!" Lucina protested. "You can finish it at mine _after_ we eat. OK?"

"But it's due tomorrow—"

"No one cares!"

"—and it's 25% of my final grade!"

"Shut up already Robin!" Roy joined in.

"Who're you telling to shut up, huh?!"

"Come at me bro! I didn't take three days of karate for nothing!"

"I took three _years_! Top that, scrub!"

"Who's a scrub?!"

Outside of the pointless arguing, Ike and Marth stood beside each other—Marth chuckling at their friends childishness and Ike simply watching them with a stoic expression plastered on his face.

Marth tilted his head upward a bit to look at Ike (he was only up to his shoulders) and asked, "What's wrong, Ike?"

"Nothing." The indigo-haired boy said simply.

Marth tilted his head to the side a bit in curiosity, raising a perfectly sculpted thin brow. "Are you sure? You look upset."

"I'm fine."

". . . then smile."

Ike looked at Marth as if he'd grown a second head.

"Why?"

"So I know you're OK."

"But I am—"

"It's not certain unless you smile, Ike."

Ike sighed quietly and looked away from Marth for a bit. Why was Marth making it as if smiling was the most important thing? It doesn't do anything but hurt your cheeks, Ike thought. But all Marth wanted to know was if Ike was OK—he's like a brother to him. So what's the harm?

"Fine, as long as it keeps you happy." Ike said.

Marth laughed when Ike forced a small, half smile.

. **x** . **X**. **x** .

 _I_

 _am_

 _br **ok** en._

. **x** . **X** . **x** .

* * *

 **Someday, Out Of The Blue**

 **. Chapter I** **.** _ **  
**\- Smile -  
_

 ** _\- Closed -_**

* * *

. **x** . **X** . **x** .

 **Author's Note:** I've always wanted to write a fic like this—I'm actually kind of surprised I have. I didn't think I would be writing any Smash Bros AU's too. Well, as you can see, the Fire Emblem characters are the main characters in this fic (mainly Ike). The reason I picked Ike was because in fics he's mostly portrayed as a strong character, and him being abused and keeping it a secret shows that he has a weak side, which I've wanted to try out for a while. I would really like to know what you guys think about this type of characterization for Ike. Hopefully I can pull it off n_n'

Well, like I said before, the main characters are: **Ike** , Marth, Lucina, Robin & Roy. I've always wanted them guys to be their own little group of friends. Hee hee.

The genres will range across Hurt & Comfort, Friendship & slight Horror, just so you know. But it will focus on the comfort, help and support of friends, emotional pain that is hidden and is trying to be overcome, and all that. I really love that stuff :)

Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of **Someday, Out Of The Blue**. Please leave a review on what you thought. Constructive criticism is very healthy for me, too. *thumbs up*

 **— snow . x . fairy**


	2. - II - Mistakes

**Someday**. x . **, Out Of** . x . **The Blue**

 _snow . x . fairy  
_

 **Summary:** AU: Ike is a teenager that has been abused by his father ever since he was seven—since his mother died. His closest friends, Marth, Lucina, Robin and Roy soon find out the horrible pain he endures at home . . . but Ike remains secretive. Can the four get their friend to confess before it's too late? {Rated T — for foul language, abuse, blood & violence}

 **Rating:** T — foul language, abuse, blood, violence

 **Disclaimer:** The following story is a work of fanfiction. The author does not own _Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS_ or any other _Super Smash Bros_ game. They are all owned by the one and only _Nintendo_.

* * *

 **. Chapter II .**

 _\- Mistakes -  
_

. **x** . **X** . **x** . _  
_

.

.

.

.

Marth's blue orbs watched Ike dip his fries into the ketchup and put them in his mouth one by one, chewing at an agonizingly slow pace. Every time Ike chewed he would turn his head to face the window, his midnight blue eyes locked on the darkening skies outside.

"Is there something interesting outside?"

Ike dragged his midnight blue eyes to his best friend, blinked, then shook his head. "Nope, nothing."

"How come you're not eating as much? Your meal would have been wolfed down seconds after it was given to you." Marth said, and as expected, Ike shrugged his shoulders. "You haven't touched your drink either."

"I don't want it." Ike deadpanned, shifting it towards Marth and shifting his gaze back to the window. "You can have—"

"I'll have it!" Roy grabbed the drink just before Marth did, gulped it down, then went back to stuffing his face with fries.

Robin muttered something inaudable under his breath and took a sip of coke silently while continuing to tap his phone screen with incredible speed—unaware of the fact that Lucina was peering over his shoulder.

"Who're you texting?" Asked Lucina, leaning closer to Robin's phone screen.

"Shulk."

"Knew it."

"You two closet faggots should just release the sex tape already." Roy swallowed the last piece of his burger and brushed the stray crumbs from around his lips onto the table. "We all know you two have something going on."

"It might be released two weeks from now. Or maybe never—I really like jacking off to that thing." Robin hissed sarcastically.

 _Dot_.

 _Dot_.

 _Dot_.

"It was a joke." Robin rolled his eyes.

"You . . . have an interesting sense of humor, as always." Marth tried to laugh it off, but the incredulity was still evident on his face. Roy and Lucina stared, and Ike acted as if he didn't hear anything.

"Change of subject," Lucina attempted to free her friends from the awkward air around them. "What should we do when we get to my house? I was thinking about playing some _J Stars Victory Vs._ I still need to have a rematch with Robin."

"Still butt hurt that you got wrecked, scrub?" The silverette smirked at the memory of destroying Lucina in the game. "Well, I honestly don't mind. But after I study for the science test."

"Huh, I was in the mood for Mortal Kombat, but whateves." Marth shrugged. "What about you, Ike? Are you gonna play as well?"

'"Obviously he will," Roy answered for him. "When Ike visits our houses, he always stays the longest. Isn't that right?"

Roy reached over and patted Ike on the shoulder, but stopped once he saw Ike winced and a small, quiet groan escaped his lips.

The red head blinked. "What happened? Did I hurt you-"

"No." Ike cut him off in what seemed like a split second.

"But-"

" _No_!"

Silence dawned upon them. The air suddenly became thick as Marth, Lucina, Robin and Roy stared wide-eyed at the Ike. His indigo spikes shadowed his eyes as he kept his gaze locked on the table in shame at what he had just done.

This was the first time he's ever yelled at any of them in his life.

"I . . . Should leave." Ike muttered, his voice breaking the silence.

He stood up, head facing the ground, a hand holding onto his shoulder and calmly left the restaurant, his food left untouched and losing the warmth it once had.

. x . X . x .

The sky was void of any light besides the last few rays of the setting sun melting on the horizon, and Ike found himself walking beside the river in the park. This was the longest way to get home from school, and this is the way he always took when walking home by himself.

He would normally enjoy his time alone, but found it hard to because of the throbbing pain in his shoulder.

 _'It didn't hurt this morning or while I was at school, so why now?'_ Ike inwardly hissed to himself as he staggered under a large cherry blossom tree and leaned against the rough bark, sliding down until he was sitting on the soft, lush green grass.

 _'It starting hurting ever since Roy touched it.'_

Ike gritted his teeth as the scene of him yelling at Roy replayed in his mind. He's never done that before, and to Roy of all people.

Even though Roy was indeed happy-go-lucky and bubbly on the outside, Ike knew that, in truth, he was emotionally fragile. Ever since when they first met in elementary school.

"A stupid mistake." He mumbled to himself, sliding down the sleeve of his shirt a bit to look at the dark purple bruise on his shoulder. "I'm . . . a mistake . . ." He whispered quietly, voice like a breeze.

"What was a mistake?" A voice asked, making Ike's eyes widen a brief moment in surprise. A person came from behind the tree, and Ike immediately recognised who it was.

"Cloud," Ike said, sighing lightly in relief.

Cloud Strife was a tall, muscular and extremely handsome teenage boy. His hair was a light, soft blonde colour, styled in thick spikes. His eyes were a warm sky blue, not a shade short of sapphire, and his skin a flawless alabaster. He was still dressed in his school uniform, and he had a wooden katana sword swung over his shoulder. This made sense, since he was the captain of the Kendo Club.

Besides his other friends, Ike found it easier to talk to Cloud than most people because the two both rarely showed emotion when communicating in general, so the air was always calm when they had a conversation.

"Hey," Cloud lifted up his hand up for a wave. "So, care to answer my question?"

"Oh, It's noth-"

Ike pausd when he realised Cloud's eyes were locked on his shoulder, which were exposed because of when he had pulled down the sleeve of his shirt.

He also noticed that the blonde raised a perfectly sculptured eyebrow at it, but said nothing.

While slowly pulling down his sleeve, he replied, "It's nothing. Nothing at all."

Cloud didn't at all seem convinced, so he changed the subject. "Anyway, what are you doing here at the park? Where's Marth and the others?"

"I just felt like passing by, and they went home." Said Ike. "How long have you been here?"

"About fifteen minutes, I guess." Cloud shrugged. "Kendo was longer than usual. Had to give the first years extra lessons."

Ike hummed inresponse.

"Well, I'll be heading off now. See ya."

"Bye."

"Oh, and Ike?"

"Yeah?"

". . . Take care of yourself."

And then he left. Ike stared at his retreating figure until he was out of sight.

The indigo haired teen ran a hand through his hair as the cool night breeze caressed his face. He knew he had to go back home now, but that thought itself and the person he knew he was going to see made him feel nauseous.

One his way home he silently prayed, that just someday, out of the blue, he will be free.

. x . X . x .

 **Someday, Out of the Blue**

 **. Chapter II .**

 _\- Mistakes -_

 ** _\- Closed -_**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Second chapter done! Sorry for the late update, depression has been getting the better of me lately, and I can't deal with it how I usually can anymore. Plus school started again, and it sucks. And I also apologise for the short chapter, I've been typing most of it up on my tablet. I'll try my best to make the next chapter more longer and better. Oh, and thank you for the reviews! They made me smile (which is rare for me) and motivate me to write more. Thanks for the follows and faves, too!

Anyway, who was happy to see Cloud in this chapter? I just _had_ to put him in, especially since he recently joined Smash Bros. I was thinking about putting some more Final Fantasy characters, but not so much, since Smash is Nintendo. So at least two or three shall make an appearance. They'll be hanging out with Cloud :P

Thank you so much for reading, and I really hope you're enjoying this story so far C:

\- snow . x . fairy


	3. - III - Sanctuary

**Someday**. x . **, Out Of**. x . **The Blue**

 _snow . x . fairy_

 **Summary:** AU: Ike is a teenager that has been abused by his father ever since he was seven—since his mother died. His closest friends, Marth, Lucina, Robin and Roy soon find out the horrible pain he endures at home . . . but Ike remains secretive. Can the four get his friend to confess before it's too late? {Rated T — for foul language, abuse, blood & violence}

 **Rating:** T — foul language, abuse, blood, violence

 **Disclaimer:** The following story is a work of fanfiction. The author does not own _Super Smash Brothers for Wii U/3DS_ or any other _Super Smash Brothers_ game. They all belong to the one and only _Nintendo_.

* * *

 **. Chapter III .**

 _\- Sanctuary -_

. **x** . **X** . **x** .

.

.

.

 ** _*Brrrm, brrm!*_**

 ** _*Brrm, brrm!*_**

Sunlight filtered through the curtains of the bedroom, the stream of light radiating it's warmth on the body that laid motionless on the wooden floor. With a pained groan leaving his throat, Ike opened his eyes.

Images of what had happened once he came home the day before flashed through his mind as he stared blankly up at the ceiling.

 _After his brief talk with Cloud at the park, he had made his way home and arrived at around six where he was met with multiple empty bottles of alcohol rolling across the floor, as usual._

 _He kept his head bowed, hoping that somehow his indigo spikes could hide is existence as he steadily made his way passed the living room, where his father sat muttering to himself on the couch while swinging around one of the empty bottles in his hand. Ike slowed his pace, beginning to take steady, cautious steps passed the room, holding his breath as he knew he was treading on choppy, unsafe waters._

 _All he wanted was to be in the sanctuary his room offered, hiding under the sheets and to drift off into peaceful slumber. He just had to make his way up the stairs, then a couple of steps and he'll be there._

 _"-useless, shitty boy . . ." He heard his father growled under his breath, waving the bottle around with every insult, everything that Ike was. Suddenly there was a short silence and Ike's quiet steps were suddenly loud and deafening._

 _"And what makes you think I wouldn't notice you?"_

 _His blood turned to ice as he knew - he just knew that it was going to happen again, the bruises, the shouting, the cries, the pleading._

 _The pain._

 _The empty bottles in his hand was thrown at the wall, where Ike's head was a split second before he bolted up the stairs. He heard loud footsteps and yelling behind him, but he didn't look back. He wouldn't look back._

 _The moment he opened his bedroom door, pain throbbed throughout his head and his vision was clouded in blinding white._

 _So he gave up._

"Oh yeah . . ." Ike muttered, sitting up while trying to ignore the pain from the new bruises he had. He lightly sighed - he was still dressed in school shirt and trousers, his tie sprawled out on the floor beside him along with his phone which was vibrating.

He reached out to pick up the device and tapped in his password on the touch screen, and also saw that he had quite a lot of missed messages from his friends.

 **[10 messages]**

 **Robin (1):** _You alright? Idk what that was about, but you got us worried. Especially Roy. /_

 **My Boy Roy (1):** _Sorry_

 **Mother Bear (2):** _Everything alright? I'm worried / Can't walk with you today since I got morning errands, but Lucina says she'll walk with you._

 **Lu-Lu (3):** _Voltron. Season. 3. Watch. It. / Are you okay? / I'm gonna walk with you today, so don't be late! ;D_

 **Link (2):** _Wtf was the math hw we got?! I slept again fml. / you gonna play some Overwatch? The summer event came out and I've already nutted cos of Widow's new skin._

 **Red (1):** _I've finally caught up with the JoJo manga and read a couple chapters of Berserk. The art style lit. Any more manga recommendations?_

Ike decided to reply to the messages later (he was already known for replying late anyway), picked himself up from the hard wooden floor and made his way towards the bathroom to freshen up. He didn't take too long in the bath, since the water making contact with his bruises was torture.

After that, he proceeded to wear his uniform, which consisted of a white collared shirt, a navy blue tie, same colored blazer (which he left unbuttoned) and trousers, and dark brown shoes.

When he was done, he stood in front of his full body mirror and wrapped his signature green bandana tightly around his head and ran a hand through his unkempt indigo spikes, therefore completing his usual morning routine.

When he went to grab his bag from his bed, he paused momentarily when he caught sight of a framed picture on the desk beside his bed. A beautiful indigo haired woman and two children, a boy and girl, smiled brightly at him, their shimmering blue eyes encasing all the euphoria they felt when they were together.

Ike frowned at the picture. The two females there were all he had, and they had left him. They were gone, and he'll never see their smiles ever again in person.

He grabbed his bag and quickly checked the time on his phone before making his way down the stairs and out the door, shutting it with a bang behind him.

 **. x** . **X** . **x** .

"You didn't have breakfast _again,_ Ike?" Lucina crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at Ike. "Do you have any idea how unhealthy that is for you?"

Ike shrugged, "Yeah, I've been told a couple, I dunno, thousand times by you already?" Lucina rolled her sapphire orbs in response to his sarcasm, and he sighed. "I'll eat at school, alright? Jeeze . . . why are you glaring at me?"

"Because I need an explanation."

"For what?"

"For what happened yesterday, obviously!" She exclaimed. "You shouted at Roy out of the blue. What was that about?"

Ike froze for a moment, then directed his gaze down at his shoes. Lucina took a step closer to the teen and slightly tilted her head to look up at him, seeing that his midnight blue eyes were dull with guilt.

"I didn't mean to shout at him," he said. "I don't know what came over me . . ."

"Don't beat yourself up over it." Lucina reached up on her tip toes (she was only up to his chest) to ruffle his spiky hair as if he were a child. Ike immediately felt the comfort wash over him from the gesture, which is something she has done since they were young. "Sure, we were all kinda shocked, but it's fine. Cheer up, dude!"

Ike managed to smile down at her, which she reflected back at him.

"Now change of subject - did you watch season three of voltron yet?" Lucina asked excitedly, and Ike nodded his head. She squealed happily and the two conversed about the show until they reached the entrance of Smash Academy, where they met up with Robin at the usual place they hung out.

Lucina sat down on the grass against the wide bark of the willow tree, and Ike laid down, resting his head on her lap while Robin tapped away on his phone.

"Marth says he's almost at school." Robin stated calmly, and the two blue-haired teens hummed in response. "Haven't heard from Roy yet."

"He probably overslept." Said Lucina, running her fingers through Ike's hair. "He left my house three hours after you and Marth left."

Robin continued to tap on his phone screen. "That's probably the case, then."

The three heard footsteps against the grass, and they turned to see Marth and Roy walking towards where they were grouped. The blue haired boy had his usual warm smile gracing his handsome features, and instead of wearing the navy blazer, he wore the beige coloured long-sleeved v-neck over his shirt. The red head had his hands dug into his trouser pockets, wearing his usual light yellow hoodie under his blazer.

"I'm guessing you didn't eat breakfast again?" Marth questioned, placing three packets of lemon bread on Ike's stomach. "Eat up, child."

Ike sat up and was about to open one of the packets, until he caught sight of Roy, who had his gaze directed elsewhere.

"Roy."

The scarlet haired boy whipped his head around to see Ike standing in front of him, and he immediately materialised a casual grin on his face. "Hey, Ike! What's up, dude?"

"What happened yesterday . . . it was all me. You did nothing wrong, so don't apologise." Ike recalled the message Roy had sent him, saying 'sorry'. ". . . I'm sorry."

There was a short silence, the only sound being Robin tapping on his phone screen.

Roy's cerulean eyes softened for a brief moment, but they soon shone brightly as he grinned again.

"Well, uh, okay! It's in the past now, anyway, so it's irrevalent! I mean irrelevant? However you say the word."

Ike smiled as Marth and Lucina chuckled, and Robin rolled his eyes.

"Idiot."

"Who're you calling an idiot?" Roy retorted.

" _You_."

The two ended up bickering with each other until the bell rang, alerting the, that they had to star making their way to class.

 **. x** . **X** . **x** .

"-and after completing that task, answer questions one to six. I don't care if you show your working out or not, as long as there's an answer there." The teacher, known as Captain Falcon, yawned after explaining the task to the class. "Get to work. I'm gonna sleep, so don't fuck about unless you're ready to take a Falcon Punch to the face."

Once he had drifted off to sleep, a short, muscular black haired teen pulled out a black marker from his trouser pocket and smirked, the glint in his emerald eyes promising mischief.

"So, who's ready to fuck about?" He questioned. "Cos I sure am."

"When are you _not_?" A pretty blonde girl, namely Peach, rolled her eyes. "It's not everyday, Mac. Do your work for once!"

"Well _excuse me_ , princess, but some of just wanna have fun instead of wasting their life away solving shitty equations. I actually have a life, you know."

"You call just constantly punching something a life? Get real."

"You best take that back!"

"Make me!"

"Just leave him be, Peach." Zelda said calmly while breeding through the equations. "He'll be put in detention for the third time this week, plus we'll feet to see him get punched by Falcon."

Peach crossed her arms and huffed, watching Mac make his way to the front of the class where Captain Falcon sat, and began drawing on his face with the marker while snickering.

At the back of the class, Ike had his gaze focused on the window, watching the scenery with his earphones plugged into his ears. He lightly tapped his pen to the beat of the music he was listening to as Link, Pit and Red conversed around him.

"I still have no fucking idea why I bother with this class." Link spoke, adjusting his signature green hat on his head before resting his head on his palm. "Seriously, Falcon can't teach for shit."

Red had his attention on his sketch pad, in which he was adding details to his drawing of a pokemon, specifically a Lucario. He replied with a "mhmm" to what the Hylian had said.

"You can say that again," said Pit. "Lady Palutena keeps forcing me to study for this stupid subject. Like, what even is the point? We're all gonna fail anyways."

"Besides Zelda," Red now joined the conversation. "Bet your ass she'll pass with flying colours."

Link nodded. "Got that right. Hey, wanna hear how I got the most awesome play of the game in Overwatch yesterday? I tried out being Sombra for once, and-"

They listened to the Hylian ramble on about his skills in the game, and Ike eventually zoned out when he began to look out the window again.

As long as he was surrounded by his classmates and was in school, he won't feel any pain. As long as he was in school or a friends house, anywhere but home, he'll be safe from the constant beatings he endured at home.

But he couldn't stay forever, for he'd eventually have to leave his sanctuary, leaving himself exposed to the demons that would consume him again.

 **. x** . **X** . **x** .

 **Someday, Out of the Blue**

 **. Chapter III .**

 _\- Sanctuary -_

 ** _\- Closed -_**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yo, its been a while, hasn't it? Anyone still there . . . ? . . . No . . .? Well anyways, I've finally managed to bring myself to update the story. I can't really think of any shitty excuse for the late update, so, uh . . . yeah. My apologies. I'm telling you now that I will never abandon this fic, though.

I've seen some questions in the reviews regarding Romance in this fic. I haven't planned for any Romance to happen, and if so it will only be a really small bit. I want to focus on the friendship between the main characters, and Romance will just get in the way of that.

Marth and Lucina aren't related at all in this fic either.

And regarding the character's personalities, as some reviewers have stated, they are OOC. I'm aware of this, and their personalities are going to stay like that. I didn't plan for any of them to be like how they are in canon in the first place.

Smash Academy is also kinda based off any typical slice of life anime high school, if anyone was wondering.

Other characters who are not in Smash Bros will also be appearing in the story, mostly other Fire Emblem characters and a few others from other Nintendo games.

Since some of the characters in the story are into anime and games, there'll be mentionings of some. I obviously own none of them.

Any more questions? Just ask.

I have loads of things planned for this story, and it will in fact get darker and touch upon some sensitive subjects (such as self harm and more), but for now I won't be going into too much detail, but I will later on in the fic, so you've been warned.

Nothing much happened in this chapter, but I assure you that the plot will soon thicken. Try sticking with me!

I'll try my best to update soon. Thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed and please leave a review! C:

 **— snow . x . fairy**


End file.
